


This whole other life

by Mile9213



Series: Episode xy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Originally Posted on Tumblr, they talk about their first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Dean: „What did you think the first time you saw me?“Cas: „I was scared.“





	This whole other life

**Dean:** „What did you think the first time you saw me?“

 **Cas:** „I… I was scared.“

 **Dean:** „Scared?“

 **Cas:** „Yeah, scared.“

 **Dean:** „Why?“

 **Cas:** „As I saw you, I mean, _really_ _saw you_ in this barn. I saw your soul and even though I just saved you from the pit, your soul was the brightest and most beautiful soul I‘ve ever seen. And in that moment I felt like… It was like something I‘ve missed for so long were finally there. Although I didn‘t even know that I missed it, missed you, until you were standing there.

For a really long time I felt lost. I had questions, I had doubts, I didn‘t know what was right and what was wrong anymore and I couldn‘t talk to anyone about it. I even felt wrong to feel like this.

But as you stood there and I could really see you I didn‘t feel lost anymore. I felt like everything will be alright in the end. And that scared me. That scared me a lot.“

 **Dean:** „Why?“

 **Cas:** „Because I saw this whole other life in you. It was so different from everything I knew and I… I wanted it. I wanted it a lot.

That was the first time I felt like this. And for the first time the thought about disobedience didn‘t feel wrong.

I am happy that I rebelled because if I didn‘t do it, I wouldn‘t be here with you. And I wouldn‘t miss this, us, for anything in this or any other world.

I love you, Dean Winchester.“

 **Dean:** „I love you, too, Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
